


Sweet transvestite

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: America, M/M, Multi, Other, Rocky Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara,a Twenty year old with anxiety and PTSD.he already has three boyfriends,John deacon and Jim hutton and George michael.they fall for two dentists,Roger and Brian.They find out about Freddie's anxiety and PTSD.of course the persian shuts himself away.all the time.They try and get to Freddie to socialise with them.
Relationships: Brian may/Roger taylor/John deacon/Freddie mercury/Jim hutton/George michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Teddy,Freddie's service dog:_ **

** _Brian and Roger = Maylor = Love_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie bulsara:20_ **

**_Jim Hutton(doctor):24_ **

**_John deacon:24_ **

**_Brian may(dentist):27_ **

**_Roger taylor(Dentist):Twenty five_ **

**_George Michael:22_ **

**_Paul prenter:38(Freddies dad/Doctor)_ **

**_Dr Drew Alister(doctor,Army veteran):37_ **

** _Freddie Bulsara,a Twenty year old with anxiety and PTSD.he already has three boyfriends,John deacon and Jim hutton and George michael.they fall for two dentists,Roger and Brian.They find out about Freddie's anxiety and PTSD.of course the persian shuts himself away.all the time.They try and get to Freddie to socialise with them.  
_ **

**_ November 2nd 1987.Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie.I'm Twenty with Anxiety and PTSD.I have a service dog for it,his name is Teddy,he's a brown and white mix of a Siberian Husky.I have three boyfriends,Jim and John and George.I'm fucking terrified of the dentist due to childhood trauma,giving me anxiety and PTSD.George sings a lot in the house.

Sometimes he can go on forever.he's been on top of the pops.George is Twenty two,John and Jim are Twenty four.I'm the youngest.I don't mind it,i'm the baby of us four.I lie with George during the night,since we're the ones to cuddle."Freddie!",Of course i forgot,today is the day we all have to go to the dentist.i stayed in george and myself's room."Freddie!",it was John calling for me.he opens the door.

"hey,come on",he says"No",i refused."Freddie,we know how much you hate it,please for us?".he pouts."why do you do this to me?!",i whined,pulling him in for a kiss.My hair is long down to the top of my back.

John and i started making out."mm,i love you",i say"i love you too",he says.he left kisses on my neck."mm John",i whined,he bit down gently on my neck while sucking.I squirm under him."Stop squirming",John says."Not with you on top of me",i say."are you gonna come with us?",he asked"No,i don't want to John",i say"i know you don't want to,whiny brat",he smirked

"please Freddie,its been almost a year",he says,i roll my eyes"Nothing will change my mind",i say.I walk to the bathroom,showered,brushed my teeth.I had not long woken up.

I yawned again,looked at myself in the mirror,i looked like shit.last night was a night of sex and nothing but sex.i got dressed into clean boxers,jeans and a T shirt,grabbed a jacket"Teddy!",i called.he ran to me"Morning my precious pup",i say to him.I adore Teddy.

I find the other two in the kitchen"isn't the kitchen suppose to not smell like smoke",i grin."SHIT!",i laughed at George while Jim shuts me up with a kiss.I kiss George too.I put Teddy's service dog vest on him,its a dark red one with patches.I grab the leash.I quickly fed Teddy.they made me go."don't worry,i'm getting a check up too",John says.

I was silently having an anxiety attack."Freddie,its okay",john says.Jim and John held me down,we pulled up outside.I do part time acting for the Rocky Horror Picture show."Freddie,stop worrying",John warned."I have anxiety",i scowl.Jim and John wouldn't let me go."Freddie bulsara?",John dragged me.

"sorry about him,he's being a mood",John says,i roll my eyes."i understand,none of us like it",The dentist says.i kept my arms crossed,i walked out,pissed.Stood outside,smoking."Freddie",i hear John hiss"leave me alone Johnny",i sighed."Freddie,you need to have a check up",he says."John,i said leave me alone",i snapped.

"don't you dare leave",he warned."fuck you John,you can't control my life forever,i'm fucking Twenty,i'm an adult",i spat."you're the youngest out of all of us",he says"so?!",i say."Stop arguing with me",he says."start treating me like an adult not a kid!",i yelled."just because i have to deal with PTSD and anxiety doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child",i say.

Teddy stood by me."i'm not doing it",i spat."you have to Freddie,i'm in the room with you",he says."I promise",he says.he took my face in his hands,wiped my tears"you're working yourself up",he says."Johnny,i'm fucking Terrified",i say."Freddie love,its okay to be scared,what about if we both get it done at the same time",he says.I nodded.we kissed.

John told them,i was shitting myself.I was shaking."Freddie,are you gonna faint?",Jim asked,i nodded.I fainted."Freddie,Freddie",i hear Jim faintly say.i was starting to come round."do you know where you are?",he asked.i looked around"Dentist",i mutter.

"do you feel sick at all?",I nodded."How sick,one to ten?",he asked"five",i say."we can do it tomorrow",one of them says."we never got your names",John blushed"I'm Brian,this is Roger",Brian says.

John took me home.Sent me up to bed like a child.I put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.George came in"hey you,feeling better?",he asked,i shrugged."come give me a cuddle",i pout."No",he says."Pwease Mikey?!",i ask pouting."No,stop whining",he warned"i'm cold,need your cuddles",i pouted more,giving him the puppy dog eyes.

he gave in due to my cuteness.I snuggle up to him,he wraps his arm around me,"My little baby",he says"yours,forever and always",i smile.he passed me my teddy bear.i'm always more childish around George than i am John and Jim.George and i are into Age play.I call George,daddy."does kitten want his Paci?",he asked,i nodded."what do you say?",he asked"p'ease daddy?",i ask.

"here you go kitten"he says"tank you!",i giggle,snuggling into his chest.

**_ November 3rd,1987,Tuesday _ **

"Kitten,wakey wakey",i hear George say softly,stroking my cheek."its time to wake up",he cooed."daddy",i whined"i'm right here baby",he says.he kissed my cheek.We showered together.i got out,dried off,put on clean boxers,T shirt,jeans,jacket.i have to man up."Boo!",fucking hell"John!",i say"are you ready to go?",he asked,i roll my eyes"i have no choice"i pout.

I put my converse on,brushed out my hair before doing it in a braid."Teddy!",i called,he ran to me,i fed him before putting his vest on him and clipping the leash to the vest.We walked.John signed us in,i kissed him."Freddie",he says"what?Can't i kiss my perfect boyfriend",i pout."Freddie Bulsara and John deacon?",i took a breath"Ready babe?",John asked,i nodded.

John walks straight into the wall,i burst out laughing."Its not funny!",he says"yes it is!",i squeaked through my laughter."you're so getting it tonight",John growled into my ear,i wipe my eyes."i'm ready",i say"Stop laughing at me",john says,i roll my eyes.we took our places.both chairs leaned back.i was ready.

"Open",the dentist,i mean Brian says,i do.I had Teddy licking my hand."doing well on brushing but.....i suggest getting your wisdom teeth pulled,before they cause any pain",he says.I nodded.he booked me in for a week.I was done,i took Teddy out for a walk,texted John to tell him.

I got home"Well?",Jim asked"it was okay",i say.i let Teddy off his leash.

**_ A week later,November 10th 1987,Wednesday _ **

I'm going to be honest,the four of us had been seeing Brian and Roger,inviting them over.i got on with Brian more mainly because he's like a bear,just someone to cuddle with.I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled.I was shitting myself scared.I got teddy ready to go,got my trainers on.I walked to the dentist,"guess who",i felt arms around my waist"Brian",i squeak.

"kiss me then",he says,i do."you're adorable",he says,i blushed."nice way of saying you love me",i teased."ready for today?",he asked."shut up",i mumble.my PTSD and anxiety decided **'yay,now would be a good time to kill you!'**

"are you okay?",he asked.I nodded"are you sure?",he asked"fine,i have anxiety and PTSD",i say.We walked into the double exam room.I sat in the chair,dreading it."Freddie,you wont be awake",he says."I gotta knock you out anyway",he says.

He used the gas on me"go to sleep,i'll still be here",he says.I fell into a deep sleep.

**_ An hour later _ **

I was coming round from the anaesthetic,feeling groggy,sore."hey",Brian."how're you feeling",he asked"sthore"i lisped slightly.he carried me to his car."I don't trust you alone",he says.he kissed my cheek,i blushed once again."wanna go to mine?",he asked,i nodded"please",i yawn,we got into his car.Teddy in the back.

After twenty minutes of driving,we got to his place.the painkillers were slowly wearing off."go lay down,you know where my room is",i nodded.I put on one of his T shirts and jogging bottoms. 

**_ November 11th 1987,Thursday _ **

"Good morning sleeping beauty",Brian teased,i walked downstairs,i flip him off with a smile."someone's definitely feeling better",he smiled"yeah i am",i say.I had taken the gauzes out last night.Did i mention i'm a part time actor for the Rocky Horror Picture show?If i have well,i am!

"shit",i realised,i was late...."where are you going?",Brian asked"work!",i say.i grabbed my bag and Teddy's leash,we had a show tonight,i left a note for Brian to read.I got to the theatre.We had to practice,i play the lead,Dr Frank 'N Furter.It got closer to show time.the show starts at **_11:00AM_**

It hit show time,i was ready and in my outfit.sparkly Corsette,fishnet stockings with a garter belt and panties....It hit Sweet Transvestite. 

"i'm just a Sweet transvestite!",i sang."sweet Transvestite!",my backup singers/actors sang."From Transexual Transylvania",i sang. 

the show ended almost two hours later.I washed off my makeup,changed into a hoodie and jeans,grabbed Teddy's leash,dropped him off home.walked to brian's."I'm home?"i call out."hey baby",Brian draws out.we go to his room,started making out"i want you to fuck me",i moan,we stripped down naked.he kissed down my neck,chest,kissing around my cock.

"oh oh yes",i moaned.he gave me a blowjob.I moaned and bucked,he pulled off before i could cum."gonna finger you",he grinned."Just ah yes",i moaned.he fucked me hard.I came hard.we had a few minutes before going at it again.We showered,fell asleep for a few hours.

with his arm around me tightly."G'night love",he says"Night Bri",i yawn.

**_ That afternoon,1:20PM _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear Brian say,i cracked open an eye"what?",i whine."i made us lunch",he says,i bolted to the bathroom to be sick.Brian came in,i felt him rubbing my back.I washed out my mouth before brushing my teeth to get rid of the taste of sick.he went downstairs,i eventually followed.

"here,anti Nausea pill",he says"thanks",i say,taking it with water.Brian made me buttered crackers."thanks",i muttered,eating them,going through my phone"i gotta go",i say.I had to pick up pregnancy tests."for your girlfriend?"the Cashier asked."Yes",i force a fake smile,i had picked up three boxes.I walked home.Let myself in,"Where have you been?!",Jim asked"oh somewhere",i say"did you seriously spend a night with Brian?!",John asked "maybe,we kinda fucked for three hours",i say.

"fucking hell Freddie,did you forget about me,Jim and George?!",John asked"No,i didn't,i wanted one night away from you three for once",i say.I walk to the bathroom.took a test.I had to wait for two minutes,did the next two.

i threw up into the toilet.the other two came back positive then the third one did too...."I can't be pregnant,i'm a man",i whimper to myself,i washed my face.I had gone pale."Freddie?Are you okay?",i hear Jim asked"mm fine",i lied,i hid the tests under my bed in my bag.

I walk downstairs."Are you sure you're okay?",John asked"yes",i hissed"oh and Roger's moving in by the way",Jim says,i roll my eyes.I locked myself in my room.constantly throwing up.I booked an appointment with my doctor.my dad isn't my doctor if that's what you're thinking.

**_ November 12th 1987,Friday _ **

I got dressed into a T shirt and jeans,grabbed Teddy's leash and the three tests.I brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out,got my trainers on"Where the fuck are you going now?",John asked,i roll my eyes"answer me Freddie,",he says"fuck off John",i spat.I walked to the doctors office.I signed in,under my dads name. 

"Freddie Prenter?",i follow my doctor,Dr Alister.

"what brings you here?",he asked"i uh think i'm prego",i say,i show him the three tests."are you sure?",he asked"yes",i say,i lay on the bed with my top off.He had to do an ultrasound."this'll feel cold",he says,i nodded."oh my fucking lord",he says."you are pregnant",he says."Congrats",he says"how many weeks?",i ask"two",he says,i smiled.

i chuck my top on.we hugged."See me in a week",i nodded.I was pregnant with Brian's child.I walked to the cafe.I had left Brian a note,asking him to meet me at the cafe.I saw him,we kiss.I got down on one knee"Brian Harold May,ever since i fell in love with you,i want you to promise to stay with me,now,this year,next year and years to come,I love you for you,you're funny,smart,everything in-between,will you Brian may,promise to stay with and Marry me?",i ask.

"Yes",he says"yes i'll marry you!",he says.i slid the ring onto his finger.He kissed me."i have one more thing to say",i smile"go on",he says"i'm pregnant with your child",i say."you mean,we're parents?",he asked,i nodded.

"i'm two weeks along",i say.i asked him to move in with me,John,Jim and George.he accepted,we kissed."hey bitches!",i yell out.Brian took my hand and kissed me.we made out.


	2. Good news....before i leave

**_ Freddies new lover is Trace Adkins,google him i dont care,i felt like it. _ **

**_ November 12th 1987,Friday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I had to tell them at some point."John,Jim,George,Roger,Brian and i have news",i say."go on",Jim says"i......I'm......i'm pregnant.......",i say"Who's is it?",John asked."Brian's",i quietly say,avoiding eye contact with them. 

"I can't fucking believe you!",George yelled."Mikey,i'm sorry,you wouldn't have sex with me,John wouldn't,Jim was working,",i say.

"please Mikey,",i begged"No",he says,he fucking slapped me.I punched him.Square across the face"fucking asshole",i spat."Why can't you be happy with me for once?!Just because i have PTSD and anxiety,doesn't mean you treat me differently,i love you George,i love John,Brian,Roger,Jim",i say.

"I'm going to my dads",i spat.i left without Teddy.I walk to my dads.Let myself in"D dad",i say."Freddie",he says."what happened?",he asked"George and i got into an argument,he slapped me so i punched him",i say."i'm pregnant",i say."how far along?",dad asked"Two weeks",i say,he kissed my cheek,"i feel like George hates me now,i got pregnant with another mans baby,",i say.

"i missed you dad",i say"i missed you too Freddie bear",he says."too much",he smiled"i'm Twenty!",i say.

"don't you dare dad",i say.he grinned at me,before grabbing my sides and tickling me."D dahahad! st stop!",i laughed."still ticklish",he teased."come here bear",he hugged me.He drove me back.I let myself in,dad walked in with me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING AT BRIAN?!",i had to yell over them."you mean to tell us this man is your fucking fiance?!",John shouts"of course,i asked him to marry me,i bust my ass off working for you three.Jim is the only one who cares enough to actually help out so its not just me working,John get a fucking job and help out",i spat.

Brian wraps his arms around me"look at me",i say,he does.i kissed him"No.need...to cry",i say between kisses.i jumped into his arms,he supports me under my thighs,i wrap my arms around his neck,my legs around his middle."mm,i love you",i say.

"i love you too",he smiled.We made out...he left love bites down my neck."oh Brian"i pant while he left hot kisses down my neck.i straddle his lap.we were on the sofa,making out,his hands on my waist,my arms hooked around his neck.

"aren't you gonna share?",John piped up,i flipped him off.Brian pulled me back into the kiss."you are so cute,so fucking perfect",Brian moaned while i left hot kisses down his neck,trailing slowly.

"mm baby",he moaned."i.....so fucking love you Brian",i say"i love you too Freddie so much",he says."and _our_ little nugget",he says,kissing my belly button,i giggle softly."you're so perfect",he says.

We kissed.i took him to my room,we locked the door behind us,stripped naked."I need you to fuck me",i say.i wrap my arms around his neck,he pounds me,i moaned into his mouth as we kissed and fucked.

"mm Brian yes more!",i moaned"Right there babe",i moaned,he hit my prostate,pounding me.I came hard.he cleaned me up.

**_ Three months later,February 3rd 1988,Monday _ **

Three months Pregnant,i was starting to show.I had an appointment today.asked dad to be there with me.he agreed to drive me.I had jeans and a hoodie on."Freddie Prenter?",Dr alister called.

I lay on the bed without a top,dad held my hand"would you like to know the gender?",he asked,i nodded"its a boy,healthy,strong heart beat",he smiled."Freddie,i would suggest,eating more.I get you run around for a living",he teased"i'm an actor",i say."Freddie,do you even eat at home?",dad asked"No,don't have the time to",i say.

he drove me home"you need to eat",dad says"i know dad",i say.I got out the car.Let myself in.Stupid fucking mood swings.I had been locking myself away from everyone else and cutting my wrists,blame the PTSD.

"Freddie love?",i hear Brian say."i'm fine",i say.he came in."well?",he asked"oh,its a boy",i say."are you okay love?",he asked"yeah",i say."Freddie",he says,he grabbed my wrists."Really?Self harm",he says"i'm sorry",i say.George and i had been arguing a lot."Freddie,you don't need to self harm",he says.he wraps his arm around me.

he kissed my showing bump.I walk to George and i's shared room."Mikey?",i sniffle."go away asshole",he says"please Mikey,i wanna talk",i say."Fine",he gave in."i'm sorry for not telling you i was seeing Brian.",i say."i didn't want you to hate me",i quietly tell him"i don't hate you Freddie,"he says. 

"i'm happy you're pregnant",he says.he wrapped his arms around me while holding me on his lap."I love you Freddie,i could never get mad at you.you're to adorable",he says.he lifts my top,kissing my baby bump."i want him to take my last name",George smiled"of course",i say.I pull him down onto the bed with me. 

We cuddled."i missed your cuddles",i yawn"i missed them too",he smiled.I was growing tired.

**_ February 4th 1988,Tuesday _ **

"Good morning baby",George softly cooed"Morning Mikey",i yawn.We kissed."give you money,wont you give me money",George sang."everything she wants is everything she sees",i sang.He kissed my bump."any names?",i ask"Jamie?",he suggests."Michael",i grin"No",he says.

"Noah",i say"i like it",he says"I like Jamie more",i say."Jamie Mercury Michael",george smiled."i go on Top of the pops today",he says"really?!",i ask"yep ",he smiled.We got ready to go.i grab Teddy's leash.got my trainers on,brushed my teeth,had breakfast.

George and i drove down there.We walked into his dressing room,he gave me a kiss.He got ready"you look handsome"i say.

I stayed where i could see him with Teddy by my side.I felt my anxiety rise along with my PTSD.I was having an anxiety attack and PTSD attack.Teddy alerting me.i felt as if i was about to pass out.george saw me Collapse.I woke up an hour later at home on George's bed."how're you feeling baby?",he asked"tired,my head hurts",i say"you collapsed Freddie",he says.

"baby's fine",he added.We kissed."I love you",i say"i love you too",he says."Freddie!",oh fucking hell"Forget him",George growled at me,we kissed,the door was kicked in,i jumped before regretting it."G George",i whimper,looking down"Nonononono this can't be happening",i say."i'm not having a fucking miscarriage",i cried.

I stood up but it gushed out."that's not a miscarriage",Brian says"you're in labour!",he says."i'm three months",i say"it does happen",he says.We moved into the living room,shutting the blinds.towel under me.I had at least three contractions.

"Jim!call an ambulance now!",George yelled,holding my hand"it hurts Mikey",i sniffle.he kissed my cheek.Jim's a trained doctor.I was whimpering."I need to ah push",i whined."Not yet",Jim says."you're only at seven Centimetres,three more to go",he says. he ran his hand through my hair."alright now you can push",he says.it didn't take long.they went quiet..."i'm sorry love",Jim says."N no",i whimper.

Still birth....i was upset.we let Jim cut the cord.i puked up while pushing out the placenta.The ambulance arrived,i had my boxers on with jogging bottoms.I was checked over,wasn't happy.I was pissed of,upset.I went to my bathroom,showered,dried off with a fluffy towel.brushed my teeth,started cutting again.

left four slashes up my wrist."Freddie?",i hear John say"i'm fine Johnny",i say.he opens my door."Freddie!",he says.i dropped the blade."you silly boy!",he says.he cleaned up the cuts."i just lost a baby,John,i'm pissed off,upset",i say,breaking."Freddie,cutting is not a way to cope",he says.

"you're not me,John",i say.I had been thinking about moving to Sarepta,Louisiana.I had packed everything.I left them a letter.

_**Dear,Jim,Roger,John,George and Brian,**   
**Im sorry,but i am leaving to Sarepta,Louisiana in America.,i cant stay here any longer,I have a bad past here in England,im sorry babes,but i have to leave now,you can try and find me but its gonna be hard to.Im staying in America for a few years.John,please please make sure George doesn't try and find me,Brian,i want you to be safe for me,im sorry i had to leave.I leave my Frank N Furter outfit to John and George.** _

_**,Freddie,your lover,adorable baby boy.** _

I sighed and left.got a cab to the airport.most of my stuff was already at my new home in Sarepta.The plane lands ten hours later,its like three in the morning.I got a cab to my new home.i had bought.I moved in that morning.unpacked everything,Teddy's got his own space to run around now.I wanted to go clubbing,i got my leather jeans on,white T shirt,leather jacket.grabbed a choker.

I put it on,kept teddy at home.grabbed my keys and left.I got to the gay club.I have a massive kink for tickling,Orgasm denial,cock rings,Bondage,spanking,anything.I ordered a beer."hey,never seen you around before",someone says"just moved",i say."Trace",he says"Freddie",i say."let me show you a good time",he says"one thing you should know...",he nods."i can have kids",i say.surprised i wasn't slapped.

he took my hand,we walk to the bedrooms."how old are you?",he asked while i let him strip me"Twenty",i say"twenty seven",he says,he pushed me down onto the bed before kissing me.I liked it.he made out with me while grinding against me,i moaned. 

he tied me up.I had a cock ring on,i begged for it"No",he growled.while fucking me hard,i was on my hands and knees.Yes he's wearing a condom.I was moaning,panting,begging to cum.I got spanked. I loved it.he let me cum,i do hardest i've ever came.i fell onto the bed.He started the shower.he tilts my chin and kisses me again,I hooked my arms around his neck.we went back to mine.

**_ February fifth 1988,Wednesday _ **

I shifted before realising,i had sex last night.I had taken my ring off.my phone was blowing up.i didn't answer,i felt sick."Morning",i walk downstairs"Morning to you to Freddie",Trace says to me,we kissed quickly.I checked my phone since i was in a shirt and jogging bottoms with boxers.Trace had made us breakfast.I ate,he ate with me.

he had work.he kissed me before leaving,i was truly happy.

( _ **John,** Freddie)_

**Seven missed calls from _John_**

_"Hello?"_

_**"THE FUCK FREDDIE?!AMERICA REALLY?!"** _

_"yes!"_

_"i'm happy here,Johnny,im sorry"_

_**"Freddie,we miss you already,come back please"** _

_"No,im sorry Johnny,i met someone here in America,he is nice,strong,handsome,gentle,caring"_

_**"basically,Brian in a nutshell",** _

_"No ,John,i mean the man i met is different,he cares,made me breakfast this morning,"_

_**"One night stand"** _

_"shut up"_

_**"bye"** _

Fucking asshole.I washed up the dishes.i go and brush my teeth,got dressed into jeans and a hoodie.Sat on the sofa with Teddy across my lap.I didn't feel like doing anything.I eventually got off my ass and tidied up the house.I was considering asking Trace to move in with me already.I sent him a text,instant yes.I made space in my room and the spare room.

My phone went off....

**(** _**George,** Freddie)_

_"Hello?"_

_**"hey you"** _

_"what Mikey?"_

_**"i miss you,come back"** _

_"No,im staying in America.i met someone here,he's nice,caring"_

_**"Freddie,COME HOME!"** _

_"No,im staying in America,George"_

_**"Come home,the minute you left,your baby started crying"** _

_"bullshit,it was a still birth"_

_**"im not lying,here"** _

**Mikey,has attached /1Audiofile**

_"......."_

_**"fred?"** _

_"i cant come back George,im sorry,tell Bri i love him.....as a friend"_

_**"y you cant do that to him"** _

i hung up on him.Then got a call from dad.he understood i had to leave.he supported me in leaving,even told the boys why i had to leave.I washed my face in the bathroom.

"i'm back!",i walk downstairs.I helped him move in with me.we kissed.he pushed me down onto the bed,pulling off my shirt,his too.he tied my wrists to the headboard,my ankles to the foot board.i was in my boxers,he kissed me while grinding his hips against mine.I moaned into his mouth feeling his hand trail down.his other hand stroking my cheek gently.he's only seven years older.

"I love you",i blurted before blushing"Well.love you too",he says,kissing my neck.I moaned.he kissed down my bare chest.smirking,he picked up a cock ring,put it on me.i moaned.he teased me.I begged to cum"No",he says. 

He fucked me hard.I moaned"mm oh Trace!",i moaned.he wouldn't let me cum.He teased me a lot.he slowed down,took the cock ring off me."cum for me",he growled.i came hard,hips jerking repeatedly."okay?",he asked,i nodded"best sex ever",i say.

he undid the cuffs.We kissed.we go and shower,i'm against his chest.the doorbell went.We got dressed.he kissed me.I put on a hoodie and jeans.I brushed my teeth quickly."Who is it?!",i call out while trying to get a hoodie on."Who do you think?!",oh no.

Trace is in the kitchen.I was close to being caught,i answer the door"what do you want John?",i ask.

"for you to come home,",he says"i can't John,i'm staying here,i have someone",i say."Come home Freddie, Brian's heartbroken without you",he says."i don't care,i'm happy here",i say"fucksake",John says"Come home",i wouldn't"Who's at the door?!",i sighed"No one love!",i call back.

John pushed past me,i fell back,"what the fuck?!",i say.Teddy came to me,pulling me up.I let teddy play for a bit"John don't you fucking dare!",i say.I heard yelling"EVERY FUCKING TIME JOHN!I can't have a normal relationship without you prying into it!",i yell"you're not my father!",i say. 

"you need to leave John",i spat,my PTSD was acting up.


	3. Bless my soul

**_ Trace adkins: _ **

**_ Changing Freddies height to  _ _5ft,10inches_ **

**_ February sixth 1988,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I was still pissed at John for what he did.Trace,my boyfriend understood.We had a morning in bed.i saw his arm creep round me"don't even think about it",i say"you're not ticklish,are you?",he asked"N No",i stammer"Liar!",he calls,pinning me down and tickling my sides madly.

"St stop it!",i giggled."hmm no",he says."just for lying",he grins,he squeezed my side and ribs making me squeal before giggling."tickle tickle",he teased."C come on!st stop it!",i laughed.I try and push his hands away."Not gonna happen",he says.he kept tickling me,i bucked and laughed.

"St stop it!",i giggled.he kissed me.we made out.We were planning to go to London today.I grabbed Teddy's vest and leash.We got going.Holding hands,he kissed me,we got on the plane to London.Teddy on the floor. 

after a few hours,we got to London.We went to my dads.I knock on the door.I'm five foot,ten inches."Freddie?!",dad."its me dad",i say.I got a kiss from my boyfriend.dad lets us in"Dad,this is my boyfriend,Trace",i say. 

"Trace,this is my dad",i say."how long have you two been together?",dad asked"Not long,two days at most",i smile."i'm glad your happy",dad says.I took Trace to meet my other lovers,i let us in,Teddy by my side"hello?",i call out"Living room!",we walked into the living room."you're back",brian scoffed"Not for long",i roll my eyes."Who's this?",he scowled"This is Trace,my boyfriend",i spat.

"Freddie,you've got a child",Brian says"Not anymore,i moved to America,its where i'm staying",i say."you're not leaving",John says.Trace puts his arm around me,i leaned into him.he kissed my head."Brian,why don't you come with us",i say."No,i'm not leaving my child",he says.i roll my eyes"legally not yours",i say.

I kissed Trace again."Brian please,Trace loves me,i love him",i say."one kiss",i say."fine",Brian gave in,i let them have one kiss.i watched."well?",i ask."i will admit he is a good kisser",Brian blushed."Are you gonna come back with us?",i ask.Brian didn't want to give in.

"please",i ask."what about Jamie?",he asked."Roger and John will look after him so will George",i say.Brian whimpered,i knew he was submitting to me.I moved back to London with Trace,us three meaning me,Brian and Trace moved into Brian's.Trace and i had control over Brian.

I put a collar and leash on Brian.Trace and i loved having control over him."Good boy Brian",i coo.Trace and i kiss.they have control over me as well."you better run",they grinned,oh shit.i ran for it.i dashed up to the bedroom.Trace pushed me onto the bed,tying my wrists up and ankles.

"well for lying to me today",Trace says"No don't",i say.he kissed me.he starts tickling my sides"his armpits are his worst weakness",Brian chuckled"Asshole!",i say.Trace tickled my armpits,making me laugh hard"St....st stop!",i panted.

The fast rise and fall of my chest.Brian started tickling me"B Brian!ST stop it!",i begged.Teddy was by the door,he ran to me,pushing Brian's hands off me.

Brian undid the cuffs."T Trace,i have Anxiety and PTSD",i say."i'm not gonna leave you",he says.he kissed me.We made out,Brian left the room,laughing,he's a meanie.Trace kept me against his chest."I love you Tracey",i yawn"i love you too",he says.he kissed my neck.I moaned.

**_ February 7th 1988,Thursday _ **

I woke up feeling shitty,my throat hurt.i was feeling feverish.Nauseous.Trace was downstairs already,i showered before putting on boxers,fluffy robe.I go downstairs.cheeks flushed with fever."Good morning",i yawn."you're not well,back to bed",i roll my eyes.Trace came to me,puts his hand on my forehead. 

"Back.To.Bed",he says."i don't wanna",i say."Now",he says.I wouldn't.He made me stay in his sight.i wrapped up,he made breakfast for the both of us.

well,i guess this is where it ends.i enjoyed my life with Trace.i'm still with him now.

**_ THE END _ **


End file.
